Rina Töin
Rina Tôin (里奈桐蔭, Tôin Rina) often incorrectly romanized as Lina Touin, is one of the main characters in Mermaid Melody. It is Spelled Like "Rina" but Pronounced Like "Lina", Just Like Lucia is Spelled like "Ruchia" in the manga, and "Merodii" instead of "Melody" and the flim in Disney crossovers: Sebastian & Dory. Profile! *'Name: ' Rina Tôin *'Race: ' Mermaid/Human *'Age: ' 13-15 *'Birthday: ' Saturday 2nd September *'Star Sign: ' Virgo *'Gender: ' Female *'Alias: ' Green Pearl Voice *'Voice Actor: ' Mayumi Asano *'Blood Type: ' B *'Height: ' 5'6 *'Weight: ' 107 lbs *'Favourite Colour: ' Green *'Image Song: ' Star Jewel and Piece of Love *'Hobby: ' Reading *'Favourite Type of Boy: ' Steady and Brave *'Favorite Subject:' Maths *'Least Favorite Subject:' History History! Rina is the Green Pearl Mermaid Princess or the Mermaid Princess of the North Atlantic ocean. She is the mysterious one in the whole group. Her boyfriend is Masahiro. Rina appears to want a wall mounted plasma television. She cannot let go of her past since her place and home was destroyed by Gaito. Also, while running away her friend, Noel (Deep Blue Pearl Voice) also got captured by Gaito. Personality! Rina acts a little bit like a tomboy. Appearance In her human form she has grey eyes but in her mermaid and Idol form she has green eyes, In both Human Mermaid and Idol form she has seaweed green hair but in her Idol and Mermaid form they are much longer, she wears a green necklace around her neck which has a shell on it and it actually has a green pearl in it which helps her to transform. Forms and Aspects As a mermaid, Rina has to transform into a human in order to stay on land. When she is facing a sea monster, she transforms into her idol form, Green Pearl Voice, and uses her voice as an offense. Her two songs are Star Jewel and Piece of Love. In the italian dub she sings Stella Preziosa. In the manga, she uses 'Cool Shine Pitch' instead of the 'Love Shower pitch!' she uses in the anime, along with the rest of the mermaids. Human Form! Rina's human form only differs slightly from her mermaid form. Her hair remains long, reaching to just below her hips, and doesn't change color, while her eyes become somewhat greyish. Her choice of clothing leans toward the sophisticated and musculine; she's usually in dark slacks or blue jeans, long sleeved or sleeveless dress shirts, and dress shoes. She is one of the tallest of the mermaid princesses behind Karen and Noel. Mermaid Form! Rina was born on a Saturday, thus making her a green mermaid, with green hair and green eyes. Her outfit is the same as the rest of the mermaid princesses. She wears the similar shell bra, shell locket, a bracelet around one of her upper arms, and double pearl bracelets around one of her wrists and her tail. Rina’s princess outfit was first seen in chapter 14 of the manga. Her outfit is very similar to her regular mermaid outfit. However, some changes are a headband of small, yellow roses, two strings of pearls looped around the base of her tail, and a dress with a cleft and three bows on the side of her tail. Rina appeared in her princess form a second time in chapter 19; this time her dress is identical to everyone else's - with both bows and the cleft in her skirts aligned in the center of her front side. Idol Form When facing enemies, Rina transforms into her idol form, Green Pearl Voice. In her idol form, she sings with the rest of the mermaid princesses and uses her voice as an offense. Her first outfit consists of a long light green halter neck dress with a slit on the side ending at the knee, long light green gloves with dark green slightly ruffled cuffs to her upper arm, and high heeled light green sandals. Rina, along with Hanon and Lucia, gained her second outfit in episode 28 when the trio was upgraded by the goddess Aqua Regina. Her second outfit is noticeably different from her first one. Her long dress now is complete with double layers. The first layer is light green and the second is slightly lighter, and she has a seaweed green bow on her right side. Her gloves now have a second layer which are a shade lighter, and the sandals are now have pearls on the straps. She also gains accessories such as a yellow-green pearl bead headband, a watch, and slightly darker green cuffs on the top of her dress. Her hair also lengthens massively. Rina’s second form is more powerful than the first one; it enables her to defeat the Black Beauty Sisters with her new songs. Powers! Like the rest of the mermaid princesses, Rina needs her pearl in order to transform into her idol form. Her pearl is also needed in order to summon Aqua Regina. When in her idol form, her voice was transmitted by a microphone like object called the e-pitch, in order to defeat the enemies. She says "Love Shower Pitch" in the anime, but in the manga she says "Cool Shine Pitch." She has two image songs from both seasons of the anime: 'Star Jewel' and 'Piece of Love'. In the italian dub, her song is 'Stella Preziosa'. It is currently rumored that Rina has been loosely based on real world superhero, The Bird (Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada). Transformation Voice Actress In the anime Rina is voiced by Mayumi Asano. See Also! *Hanon Hosho *Lucia Nanami *Karen *Noel *Coco *Sara *Seira * Sebastian the crab * Dory Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mermaids Category:Main Characters Category:Anime crossovers Category:Fan Fiction Category:Anime Crossover Category:Heroines Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Crossover